Hairless Cats
by Judecca
Summary: World peace conferences, gundam pilots, former presidents, and an odd secret about hairless cats... Read and review!!! Please?


Hmmm... Well, whatever I write, I'm sure it'll be weird. Please review once you've read it!  
A note to all of you; If you mix Jack Daniels with strawberry soda and pepsi, do not, I repeat, do NOT go near the bubbles. Something about them just isn't quite right... Ooh... On second thought, make sure those bubbles end up in your stomache! Wheeeeeeeee!! Um... Kay then....  
  
Heero entered the front door of the house that he and the other four gundam pilots shared. For some reason, all of the lights were off. Heero flipped a light switch so that some lights came on, and he found himself staring at a room containing a chair, and was otherwise empty. The chairs back was turned towards him. "Heero? That you?" Duo's voice asked, coming from the chair. "Hn." Heero replied, tired from a day of work at the local Wal Mart. The chair turned so that Duo was facing Heero, and Duo jumped out of the chair and ran towards Heero. "Yay! You're back!" Duo shouted, hugging the more than slightly confused tank top and spandex wearing pilot.  
  
"Duo? What are you doing?" Heero asked as he pushed away the offending pilot. Duo stared at the sentence that had just been written and frowned. "I'm not offending. Am I, Heero?" Heero nodded his head. "Yes, you are." Duo frowned. "That's not a very nice thing to say, Hee-chan." Heero narrowed his eyes. "What did you call me?" "Um... What I called you doesn't matter. I love you." Heero nodded his head. "Okay, then. I'm going to bed. Goodni..." Heero froze and carefully mentally played back what Duo had said. "I can't remember what he said... Hmmm..." Heero grabbed the script from GWHAN, the author, who was attempting to type the damn fic, and read what Duo had said. "You said you love me..." Heero muttered, and then the author grabbed the script from Heero. "Bad Heero. No sex for you tonight." GWHAN said harshly. Then he was knocked into a coma by Heeros deathglare, and his dog was forced to take over on the typing. Woof woof woof bark bark woof woof. Woof woof bark HOOOOOOOWWWWLLLLL. And then GWHAN awoke from his coma and kicked the dog away from the computer. He attempted to find out what happen, and succeeded in finding out that the readers just missed a hot sex scene between Heero and Duo.  
  
"Well, Duo, what do you suppose we should do now? After all, we've just done everything in the Kama Sutra. I'll bet the readers liked that..." Duo shrugged his shoulders. "Probably. Well, I think we should probably go to that conference tonight." Heero thought hard, and then remembered. "The one all the world leaders will be attending? Sure, we could go inspire them to be more enthusiastic and supportive of their people, to help out the little guy, to do great things for their countries." And so the two ran out to Heero's car and drove towards the building the conference was being held in, butt naked. GWHAN ran after them, trying to inform them of their clotheslessness, but he wasn't quite able to go the 220 MPH that Duo was driving. Heero, of course, spent the whole three seconds it took to get there regretting letting Duo drive.  
  
Duo and Heero managed to sneak inside the conference building pretending to be hairless cats. Once inside, they ran to the center of the room and shouted for everyones attention. "World leader type peoples." Duo began. "We would like to inspire you to greatness." Then Bill Clinton walked up to Duo and pinched his ass. "Meet me in the broom closet, I've been inspired to... Something..." Duo turned towards the former president. "Why are you here? You aren't president anymore." "I pretended to be a hairless cat. The guards never knew..." Heero tapped Bill on the shoulder, and when he turned around, Heero punched him repeatedly until Bill fell to the ground, unconcious, for daring to make unwanted sexual advances towards his boyfriend. "That'll teach him..." Heero muttered, and then Monica Lewinski pinched Heero's ass. "HEY! What're you doing here, anyways? You aren't, never were, and never will be a world leader." "I just pretended to be a hairless cat." "Oh."  
  
Will Duo kill Monica for making unwanted sexual advances towards his boyfriend? Will anyone else sneak into the conference pretending to be a hairless cat? Will Bill Clinton ever revive? Will the worlds leaders be inspired to greatness by two incredibly sexy naked guys? Will I ever be able to tell them that they forgot their clothes so that they can avoid embarrassment? Will I ever stop asking questions? Some of these questions will be answered in the next chapter... Or will they? I'll shut up now. Or will I? You will review, if you want me to stop asking questions. Won't you? I hope so. Don't I? Well, this looks like goodbye, for now. Or is it? 


End file.
